topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RM97/Re:Creators Cosmology
Introduction In the following post, I'll elaborate upon the Cosmology of the Verse of Re:Creators. The post will analyze and evaluate both the Fictional Worlds/Fiction and the Real Universe/Real World within the series using the tremendous infodump from the Characters in the Anime as well some elements from the Guidebook and Secret Archive DVD The Fictional Worlds 1) The Fictional Universes or "Story Worlds" within the Verse are regular Universes separated from the real world and existing independently. They are often referred to as "Stories" or "Worlds" or "Fiction" or "Universes" within the series. https://imgur.com/a/hE5Po 2) The People from the real world can exist freely and interact with other people in the Story Worlds https://imgur.com/a/XB37tDb 3) These Story Worlds have their own Laws which allow them to execute Physics defying abilities. https://imgur.com/a/Ve2mp 4) Moreover, there are multiple timelines for each of the Universes as each of them represent the copies and versions of series which are the Universe. For example, Meteora's Universe has Multiple Timelines due to the number of copies of her game "Avalkan of Reminiscence" produced in the real world. https://imgur.com/a/439Biwg 5) Another example is how the version of Selesia that came into the Real World is from the Anime Version and there exists multiple versions of her due to the presence of her copies of Manga, Novel, and Anime in the real world. It is worth noting that there are Countless Universes with their Countless Timelines in the Fictional World due to the amount of Creations generated in the real world in the form of medias like Stories, Novels, Videos, Animes, Movies, Games, Mangas, Artworks,etc. Moreover, the Storyworlds was stated to run on Multiverse theory. https://imgur.com/a/wLI0C 6) Furthermore, the Fictional Worlds has Cthulhu Mythos Characters as in Episode 6 it was shown that Magane was reading a book called "Inhabitants of Cthulhu". The "Hounds of Tindalos", a 5 Dimensional Metaphysical Non-Existent Lovecraftian being existing beyond Time and Space as per the Guidebook, appearing in Episode 6 solidifies that Cthulhu Mythos are a part of the Fictional Worlds in the Re:Creators verse. Furthermore, even the Guidebook confirms that the Hound which appeared in EP 6 is the same being from the Lovecraftian Stories due to the similarity in description which is true to it's Lovecraftian depiction. https://imgur.com/a/HYoB4P8 7) It is also be to noted that the Story Worlds are bound by Narrative Causality created by the Real World. https://imgur.com/a/BM7tHUY 8) As such, they are bound by Fate or in other words, everything that will happen in the Story Worlds is already predetermined by the Real World and the "Creators" in the Real World. https://imgur.com/a/weil7dt The Real World 1) The Real World is the Creator Universe or the Starting Point of all the Fictional Worlds/Story Worlds in the Series and is often referred to as the Land of Gods. https://imgur.com/a/BR170a5 2) In the Real World, the medias like Stories, Novels, Videos, Animes, Movies, Games, Mangas, Artworks,etc describe the Story Worlds and all their aspects. To the Real World, the Universes in the Story Worlds is nothing more than Fiction which are created by the so called "Gods" or "Creators" aka the people of the real world due to their ability to create stories which becomes a Universe within the Story Worlds/Fictional Worlds as Manifestations of "Possibilities" https://imgur.com/a/klEap8j 3) The Real World is stated to be Multilayered (Twice within the Series with Magane stating that the Real World is deep enough to create other Universes) compared to the Story Worlds which allows them easily create and describe stories. The Real World is extremely Information Dense compared to the Story Worlds and even trivial things in the Real World are described to be so complex that they cannot be easily described. The Real World exists above the Fictional Worlds/Story Worlds in a higher plane of existence as there's a difference of several orders of magnitude between the Story Worlds as a whole and the Real World itself. https://imgur.com/a/aoaoDtJ 4) Due to this higher dimensional level of the Real World, the mere thoughts and imaginations of the people become the manifestations of possibilities for the Universes in the Story Worlds. https://imgur.com/a/169fW1a 5) The Real World can create Narratives within a Narrative as depicted when Meteora stated that her World too can create other story worlds and when Matsubara stated he can create/give Stories to Selesia's world. Furthermore, Altair at the End of the Series (after creating a Parallel Universe Separated from the Real World) stated she can create a Universe inside another world inside another Story for Setsuna where "Story", "World", and "Universe" are all interchangeably used to refer each other. https://imgur.com/a/x7TuVPR 6) The actions of these Creators regulates all the aspects of the Fictional Worlds and they can change or affect the Universes (singularly or in groups) in any way they see fit for example in Episode 18 Suruga was able to join the Universes/Stories of Blitz, Selesia, Meteora,etc so that Meteora would be available in Blitz's Universe and revive her daughter. In Episode 22, Takarada was able to merge the story worlds of Aliceteria as well Mamika to create a Crossover series even though both series were separate series with no links to each other whatsoever. Also in Episode 22, Nakanogane stated he can retcon Kanoya's story which could create a new Timeline or reset the Universe or change the Universe as the storyworlds worked according to the Multiverse Theory. http://imgur.com/a/fzR5SZD 7) Furthermore, The Hounds that appeared in Episode 6 of the Series is created by None other than Frank Belknap Long, the Original Author of the "Hounds of Tindalos", as per the Guidebook. The scan of character info comes from the Book Magane was reading in the anime in Episode 6 and moreover, the character info also provides quotations from the original story of "The Hounds of Tindalos" heavily implying that the story of the hounds is a part of the story worlds with Frank Belknap Long being a Creator in the real world. This cements the fact that the Real World Frank Belknap Long as a Creator in the series with his stories of Cthulhu Mythos being a part of the story worlds in the verse and that the verse exists in a Higher Plane of Existence. http://imgur.com/a/HYoB4P8 8) When Meteora created her "Elimination Chamber" Dimension, which is a live Plot/pocket reality/narrative, it was stated that it exists between the Real World and Fiction so that Altair's actions would not affect the Real World and furthermore, it was a pocket reality that existed above the story worlds which helped them to capture Altair who could freely move between the real world and any of the storyworlds. http://imgur.com/a/VlD89i1 http://imgur.com/a/YFeGO http://imgur.com/a/tq4Bs http://imgur.com/a/C4H8y 8) Lastly, the real world exists on such a level that even the thoughts and emotions of the people can affect their own Universe as hinted when Meteora said that scaring the people would cause the real world to be affected. Also, it's heavily hinted that there's an infinite abyss beyond the Real World where Actual Gods live who have determined the fate/destiny of everyone and every event within the series. http://imgur.com/a/AhxjPrn Summary > The Fictional Worlds or the Story Worlds are Universes with Multiple Timelines and theorized to work on the Multiverse Theory > Said Fictional Worlds are Countless in number and has higher dimensions such as Meteora's Universe, The Realm of the Hounds of Tindalos Being beyond 4D as per the original story and the Guidebook,etc. > Cthulhu Mythos, especially the story of the Hounds of Tindalos, are a part of the Story Worlds with the series itself mentioning and heavily implying Frank Belknap Long as an author/creator in the real world > The Story Worlds are born from the thoughts, ideas, and imaginations of the people in the Real World as manifestations of "Possibilities" > The Story Worlds are bound by Narrative Causality created from the Real World > The Real World sees all of the Storyworlds as nothing more than Fiction > The people in the Real World are regular humans who are referred to as "Creators" or "Gods" as they create and control all the Story Worlds > The Real World is stated to be Multilayered and Extremely Information Dense compared to the Story Worlds > There exists Several Orders of Magnitude Difference between the Story Worlds and the Real World aka the Real world exists in a higher plane of existence > Due to the Higher Dimensional existence of the Real World, the regular humans there can easily create and affect the lower narratives or dimensions as they please > The Real World was consistently stated to exist above two layers of Narratives with each narrative being a Universe in itself as well Transcending the realm of the Hounds which exists on 5D making the Real World as well as Altair's Universe (Which is Parallel to the Real World) as at least 6D Conclusion The real world exists on a higher plane of existence than the story worlds which were consistently described, implied, and shown to be real worlds/Universes and were created by the projections, thoughts, ideas,etc of the real world. The Cosmology of Re:Creators is akin to Brian Greene's simulation multiverse theory, where a series of universes/multiverses exists in a single layer of multiple greater levels of ontological reality forming each succeeding level/layer. Each greater level/layer typically encompasses lower levels in their entirety and perceives these lower layers as ontologically unreal, though it is not necessary that it be so. Essentially, any given layer is projected from a higher layer, with the higher layer typically either existing above or allowing the existence of the layer beneath it. In layman's terms, a layered multiverse would be a very basic form of what is known as a "reality-fiction hierarchy" - in essence, a being of a higher layer would view a being of a lower layer as so insignificant that they can hardly be called real. This is based off of the original theory of a simulation multiverse: a multiverse where the entirety of our known reality is merely a projected/artificial layer originating from a more fundamental world. Category:Blog posts Category:Re:Creators